Batman Arkham Doujinshi: Origins Saga
by sparksdonny
Summary: Batman has been a "vigilante" for two years, while the PowerPuff Girls were heroes ever since they were born. But, trouble arises when Black Mask put a bounty on their heads and they're forced to team up. (Also includes side-missions)
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hi guys, it's my first story based off a popular web comic, popular game franchise, and a popular movie series. It, PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi, Batman: Arkham, and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Might be cool, might not, but everybody has an opinion, am I right. So in this chapter I'll do a little history on Batman and on the PowerPuff Girls. So this saga is going to be based off Arkham Origins and when everyone meets each other for the first time. Marvel will be in it later in the series, for continuity purposes.**

A couple with their son walks out of the theater from the back doors after just watching a movie called "The Mask of Zorro". They think that it's a shortcut and their butler Alfred will pick them up in their limousine. But, a mugger comes out of the shadow, demanding they give him the pearls that the mother has. The father steps in the way, trying to reason with him, but the mugger shot him and then the mother. He didn't shot the son, and the son gave him a scary look that made him run for his life.

'Oh man, I just killed the Wayne's and their son wants me dead' the mugger thought as he kept on running.

So, at age 15 Bruce Wayne, the son of the Wayne's, went to boarding school to study Math, Science, all kinds of things he thinks he needs to learn to become The Batman. After he was done with boarding school, he travelled over the world to train in fighting skills of all kinds, and even studied detective work. He came back 18 years later, much to Alfred's delight.

One night while sitting in the foyer of his house, a bat knocked into the window and startled Bruce.

'It's an omen. That helped me consider a new name, one that involves me putting fear in criminal's hearts, **The Batman,'** Bruce thought to himself _ **.**_ So, he became the stalker of night: The Batman.

11 years ago. A professor that goes by the name professor Utonium was in his lab working on a very important experiment. All he needed to add was sugar, spice, and everything nice. When he added all those ingredients, all that was left was to mix it. When he was mixing it, his large spoon accidently hit the glass container of chemical X that was over the potion he was making.

Chemical X later got into the potion and the Professor ducked out of the way. Chemical X is a very dangerous chemical element that could inflict damage on you. So, he ducked out of the way and an explosion surrounded the room. He put his arms over himself to protect himself. When the explosion was over, and the smoke cleared away, he saw to his astonishment, 3 little girls with incredible superhuman powers.

After 3 months of fitting in town they became known as the **PowerPuff Girls**.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I know it's been a few months since I last updated, but I've been trying to figure out how to start it off and then decided to have it focus on the Powerpuff Girls more, and Batman will be in the next chapter.

Chapter 2 : Starting School

That was the past. This is the present.

For the Powerpuff Girls they'll be 13 and for Batman he'll be 36

* * *

4 shadows is seen walking down a street in a town called Megaville, the second largest city in the U.S. behind Metropolis. The four shadow continue to walk.

"This sucks," one of them said in a annoyed attitude.

"But professor…" another was gonna say until she was cut off by a tall man wearing a white lab coat.

"Now girls, we've already discussed this before. The time has come for us all to move on," he said to the other three, who was revealed to be girls. Three famous girls at that. They were non other than the Powerpuff Girls, heroes who have super powers somewhat like Superman, and fight crime in their own city, Townsville. They're names are Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Blossom the leader of them and the most bravest. Bubble is more shy than the rest of them. And Buttercup is somewhat very aggressive.

The Professor opened the door into a classroom and led them inside to introduce them to the teacher, Dr. Curt Conners.

"Ahh, Professor. long time no see. Are these the new students that you brought with you? These are your children?" asked Dr. Connors.

"Yes they are. But as you can see I'm running terribly late, so if you excuse me. Bye girls. Have fun in your new school." said Professor Utonium as he ran off.

"Class, please say hello to our 3 new classmate. Please introduce yourselves," said Dr. Connors.

"BLOSSOM!" yelled out Blossom to the rest of the class.

"BUBBLES!" yelled out Bubbles in a confident but nervous voice.

"BUTTERCUP!" yelled out Buttercup.

"Welcome to Megaville!" yelled back the rest of the class.

"Alright girls, why don't we start with a little introduction. Perhaps you can tell us something about yourselves. your hobbies or your talents maybe…" said Dr. Connors.

"In Townsville, we fight crime and the forces of evil…" said Blossom , interrupting Dr. Connors.

"...We kick butt and beat the crap out of monsters and super villains…" continues Buttercup.

"...Best of all, we save the day just before bedtime! That's just cause we're…" continues Bubbles.

"The Powerpuff Girls." they concluded together in unison.

The class is later silent and stares at them for 5 seconds before they started to laugh.

"How cute. You even have your own club 'The Powerpuff Girls'". laughed Dr. Connors.

While all this is going on, someone comes out of the bushes outside of the school. He has a clown mask on with a black fancy suit. He takes out a walkie talkie.

"Boss, they've just made it inside their classroom. Should I engage?" he asked to his boss in the walkie talkie.

"No, leave them be. I don't want to show our hand in this operation yet. Until we get the real Black Mask. Then you can." the boss replied to the henchman. "But you can go to Gotham and help Calender Man take care of the other problem," ordered the boss.

"Yes sir." said the henchman.

Who are these mysterious people who want the Powerpuff Girls dead? And who is this "Mysterious person"? Find out in the next chapter.

* * *

A/N: Arkham Origins will not take place in the winter. Also, I put Curt Connors in here because it would be really interesting to see a marvel character cameo in here. Next chapter will include more Batman but will still have the Powerpuff Girls in there as well. This is sparksdonny signing out.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile. It was mainly because of High School, as I'm a freshman. This chapter is going to include Batman going after Calendar Man, while 3 strange anomalies occurred in Megaville. It'll also include 3 main character, who I won't name yet until that point comes in this chapter. For those who wanted their favorite hero to be in this chapter, don't worry. They'll be introduced in the future and will be mentioned by some prisoners in Blackgate. Also, I would like to thank KingSora3 and also Man of Cartoons, be sure to check them out. I took inspiration from them and some of the elements from their stories a little. Also, I changed my mind about Enigma not being in here because without him hacking the batwing, then it'll be hard to write it without him. Without further ado, let's get on with this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Calendar Man

Summary of last chapter (for those who didn't read last chapter): Last time we left off, the Powerpuff Girls just started school in Megaville, but some strange man wearing a clown mask was watching and informed his Boss. The Boss told him to leave it and start the next phase of the plan.

The henchman did make it to Gotham, like the Boss told him to, and even went to assist Calendar Man in his latest crime/murder spree. Batman was informed due to the police radio he had in his Batplane. He found that Calendar Man is really Julian Gregory Day, someone who's obsessed with the calendar and the day's of the year.

'And it'll be up to me to stop him' he thought. And why can't he get any police help, you may ask? It's because at this point police don't trust Batman and he doesn't trust him. Heck, even the new police captain, James Gordon, and commissioner, Gillian Loeb, don't trust him. It's because mostly more than half of the police department are corrupt and are under the payroll of crime bosses and lords, mainly crime bosses Carmine Falcone and Black Mask (AKA Roman Sionis)

The strange part is that Carmine's son, Alberto, turned up missing just a few days ago by a rival gang. Nobody knows who it was, since there's a lot of gangs who rival Falcone's. But Batman has more stuff to do right now before he can get to that, like this for example.

 _"_ _Sir,"_ said a british voice through his comm systems.

'Yes Alfred?" asked Batman. Alfred has been the Wayne family butler ever since Bruce can remember, and he has helped Bruce throughout his life and even through hard times, mainly when both of his parents were shot and killed. He even has fought in a few wars, and an expert in first-aid.

 _'_ _You might want to see this. The Calendar Man has put a ransom note,'_ explained Alfred. 'Another one? Who this time?' though Batman. That was always Calendar Man's way of killing his victims. Within 2 hours, if he doesn't get the amount he wants, he kills that victim.

Alfred sent the ransom note to Batman and it said:

 **"** **We got another one of your citizens. If you don't meet my demand i'll blow Mr. Newton's head off, and if you want him alive you'll give 500,000$ at this exact location"**

\- **Calendar Man**

"This Is strange," commented Batman.

"What is?" asked Alfred in a confused tone.

"This isn't Calendar Man's M.O. He usually kidnaps people at random. It isn't like him to now target people who're rich," explained Batman.

 _'_ _Sir. You know there's still that anomaly that occurred in Megaville that you still need to investigate,'_ explained Alfred.

"I know. But now's not the time to worry about that, now that an innocent person is about to be killed," said Batman.

What's that anomaly you may ask? Well, 2 months ago three flashes of light were seen in the sky. They were in the colors of blue, yellow, and red, respectively. When they landed, in the place where the "meteors" crashed, there was instead 3 boys who were between 11 and 14 years old. They both has the same color clothing and for some reason had spiky hair, while the red one was buff. They looked around the town and got used to it after a few weeks. Police found them and thought that they were orphans who don't have parents and got them a home and eventually enrolled them in school.

They quickly made friends, but mainly are friends with a boy there named Dexter, the smartest in the school, and he tested them, mainly their powers. They became fast friends, but something happened when 3 girls who call themselves "the Powerpuff Girls" came to their school.

Their names were Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

(A/N: this was inspired to me by KingSora3, who had Sonic crossover into the PPGD universe. Be sure to check him out. Also, Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. They're all own by WB Games Montreal, DC Comics, KingSora3's story about his Sonic crossover, and Snafu: mainly Bleedman. This is not for profit, but for fun).

Tiffany Ambrose, one of Roman Sionis's girlfriends, was not one to be stalked, but she had a feeling she was. So she called her boyfriend and he let her into his safe house for protection. She got in and put her bag of groceries on the counter. She later got her phone out to text Roman that she got home, but her head was grabbed from behind and slammed on the counter, which knocked her out cold.

Roman quickly got to his safe house to check on his girlfriend, as she wasn't answering his calls. He had backup with him, and a plan. He had his most trusted henchman with him, Giovanni Luchese.

"Are you sure this is gonna work? I mean, me being you?" he asked his boss.

"Of course. I believe that someone broke in there. So all you gotta do is go in there and pretend to be me while I go around out back and scare the crap outta him. Now, is that So hard?" Roman asked. Giovanni shook his head no and Roman went out to go around back.

Giovanni took a deep breath, put on his black mask, then kicking the door open, and what he saw was creepy and disturbing. Tiffany was strung up on the chandelier. He then saw the stranger sitting underneath her with his pistol pointed straight at him.

"Who are you?" he asked in a tough but scared voice.

"There's no need for me to identify myself just yet," the stranger said before shooting Giovanni in the heart. Giovanni the laid there dead.

Black Mask then had eyes of anger in him as he moved forward, not noticing that some of his suit scratched off against the wall. When he moved forward he accidently stepped on something sharp, ruining the element of surprise. The stranger turned around and saw Roman leaped on top of him and onto the table. They fought on the ground, with roman on top and the stranger on the bottom. They then flipped over, now the stranger on top and Roman on the bottom.

The stranger then punched Roman several times until he weakened him. He dragged Roman closer to the door and lit off a molotov cocktail and threw it across the room. Tiffany woke up and found the room on fire, screaming. The stranger then turned around and saw her awake.

"You seem to like her, don't you?" said the stranger, disguising his voice. He grabbed for Roman's hands and forced him to kill his own girlfriend. He suddenly felt rage coming to him again. But, the stranger knocked him out him out with a bat. He then took out a radio and called someone.

"I finally knocked out Roman and am about to take him back to HQ," the stranger said.

"Good, good. Bring him here. Now that we have him, the official plan can finally begin," said the Boss.

"Got it sir." replied the stranger. He then grabbed Roman and prepared to take him to HQ.

Who's this stranger that kidnapped Roman Sionis, and what is the "Official plan"? And what are the Sonic Heroes doing here? All this and more will be answered in the next chapter of Batman Arkham Doujinshi.

 **A/N: Sorry this was longer than the others, but had to include stuff to finally start off the main plot. Anyways, hope you all liked it and the main reason I didn't include dialogue for Sonic was because it was already explained in KingSora3's story. Anyway, next chapter Batman will face off against Calendar Man and Powerpuff Girls will fight off against Dexter and the Sonic Heroes. Good day.**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to characters, places, etc. belong to the respective owners of WB Games Montreal, DC Comics, KingSora3's crossover story with sonic, and Snafu (mainly Bleedman). The author of this story owns nothing; this is merely for fun, not money.**

 **A/N: Here's chapter 3 of my crossover, Batman Arkham Doujinshi, which will make reference to the main villain of this story: The Joker. And for those who review, I'll by the end of each chapter.** **And for those who want to see the fight between the Powerpuff Girls and Dexter, with help from the Sonic Heroes, it'll happen next chapter. I've tried to do it in this one, but when I wrote this out, I couldn't find a place in the story as to where to put it.** **Now that that is out of the way, LET'S BEGIN! (Also, when you see any lines italicized, it either means that someone is speaking on the phone or on a set of comms, or if it's a flashback.)**

* * *

 **2 days ago...**

 _Currently in class, Sonic was banging his head on his desk._

 _"Man, I'm so bored." He stopped his banging and looked around, ignoring his homeroom teacher, Dr. Connors giving lessons to the class. He saw Tails wasn't even paying attention, as he was working on something, and Knuckles, well let's just say he was knocked out on his desk._

 _If not for a smack on the head, causing him to sit strait up with a look on his face, though his eyes showed nothing but fire. He turns to the culprit next to him, seeing it was an orange hair boy. He wore big glasses and a large lab coat. He had on purple gloves that belongs to scientist and blue pants with black boots. He was known as Dexter, by genius._

 _"Dex, why'd you wake me up?" Knuckles asked in a low whisper so only he and the others could hear._

 _"Because you should be paying attention instead of sleeping." Dexter replied, causing Knuckles to grit his teeth._

 _"Stupid cops. I can't believe they're making me come to school!" He said. "I'm guardian of the master emerald damnit! I got to go back to the Angle Island and protect it."_

(A/N: For those who are totally lost right now, this is heavenly inspired by KingSora3's story, and don't worry. There's more to detail based on how they know Dexter, and I'm not adding that in here. It'll be shown later, but if you want to know, check out hi story)

 _Dexter shook his head. "Try telling that to them. All the kids should be in school."_

 _"He did." Tails said. "And they don't believe him."_

 _"Besides Knux." Sonic joined in, ignoring the fact that a man in a lab coat and three girls walked in. "It's not like we have a choice or anything."_

 _"Choice!?" Knuckles asked in a low whisper as he almost caught himself from yelling. "Choice my ass! I can just leave school right now! Watch me!"_

 _"You did that 224 time and the police still caught you." Dexter deadpanned, making Sonic and Tails chuckle and making Knuckles face turn red from embarrassment or anger, maybe both._

 _"You kept count!?" Knuckles growled. "Einstein, I swear I'm going to-"_

 _"WE'ER THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!"_

 _The boys brought their attention to the front of the classroom as they saw 3 girls doing different poses. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails eyes were dots as they stared at them doing silly poses. Silence permeated the classroom, before the whole class, except for the boys, laughed hysterically at them._

 _"What just happened?" Tails asked_

 _"Beats us." Sonic and Knuckles replied._

* * *

 **Present...**

Batman has just made it to the location where the ransom note had said to drop the money at, but nobody was there.

'Hmm. Figured nobody was going to be here.' thought Batman. He turned on detective vision to look for clues as to where Calendar Man is. He that came across a perfume bottle a goon dropped.

'A piece of perfume bottle. One of his goons dropped it here. If I can scan it I might be able to track his location to find out where he is.' he thought. He scanned it and waited for it to load up. When he did, a bunch of perfume scents were seen in orange. 'Jackpot.'

He then began to follow it and it lead up to many buildings, but he was able to find out where the hideout is. He went inside and turned detective vision again and saw that none of them were armed with rifles.

He then entered and came across the goons. But when he suddenly entered, the doors instantly closed behind and locked. A trap! 'How could I not have known?' he thought.

"You finally came here did ya." said a voice, but it didn't belong to Calendar Man. Then Who?

"You're not Calendar Man." said Batman in his tough voice. "You're right. I'm not that lowlife villain. You think that he'll be able to do this, even though it isn't in his MO?" said the unknown voice.

A goon the went forward and was about to strike the Dark Knight's head, but he countered it and punched him in the head. A bunch of other goons then ran forward and prepared to strike him. He the went on to attack him, but one, the leader, grabbed a hostage he had. He pointed his pistol at his head.

"One move bat's or I'll blast this poor man's head off." said the leader of the gang. Batman then knocked out the last person and started to walk over to him.

Batman then walked over to the leader of the gang. He took out his reverse batarang and aimed it at him. "You think all of your fancy toys can take me out. Guess again. I can kill the hostage while you throw that you know." the leader said. Batman then threw the batarang at him, but it reversed and hit the goon in the back of the head, at the same time moving the gun away from the hostage. Batman the grabbed the leader by the neck so he can interrogate him.

"Who are you." he asked in his intimidating Batman voice. "You think you've won Bats?" said the Leader. "The war is coming. You and others will pay the consequences for your actions and will be forced to bow down to Dr. X."

Now this had him worried. A lot of questions formed inside his head. Who's DR. X? and what war is he talking about? Nut before he can ask, police sirens came on outside. He quickly knocked out the thug and left him on the floor for police to pick him up.

* * *

It was dark , at least for Roman Sionis, when he awoke. he felt like his head hurt since he was knocked out with a bat.

"Where am I?" he asked. Even though his head hurts, he was able to talk clearly. He doesn't know where he is, but see's that he's in a locked room in a unknown location. But he does see a table with a set of tools on it, with little stains of blood on it, which made him feel sick.

Then he started to remember what happened. The stranger in his safe house. Giovanni being killed. And his girlfriend being killed. He felt rage retuning back to him.

He tried to move his hands, but later sees that their hand onto the ceiling, while when he tried to move his legs, they were not chained. 'Where the hell am I?' he thought.

"Ah. I can see you're finally awake." said a voice in the room. The voice sounded human, but it was a little deep.

"Where the hell am I?" asked Roman as he was really pissed and mad that he was chained up to the ceiling. "Do you have any idea how your dealing with!?"

"In fact, we actually do." another voice said, only this one sounded less deep than the first voice and one a know-it-all would use. "The oh so great crime lord 'Black Mask' if I'm not mistaken?" the second one asked in a mocking tone.

Roman knew what type of tone when he heard it, and he was not happy. But he decided to keep down his cool as to not agitate these two.

"Such a sad childhood you had Roman. Being neglected your whole childhood by your parents and the last straw making you actually burn them alive in their own house." said the second voice in the room. "You know, I would actually feel self-pity for you, but since your one of the top mob bosses, I don't"

How did he know? Nobody knows about that except Roman himself. When he was born, when he was brought out of the womb of his mother, the doctor carelessly dropped him on the floor, head first. His parents covered it up, and told him to never tell anybody, as it'll look bad in their reputation as rich people.

Then in his childhood he was bitten by a rapid raccoon, again leading them to tell him to cover up. But, it wasn't until 3 years later when he met Bruce Wayne. Roman's parents hated the Waynes, but had to become friends with them so it can look good in their social status, and to the extent of literally forcing Roman to become friends with their son, Bruce.

After graduating from high school, Sionis was given a high-ranking position inside his father's company, Janus Cosmetics. There, he met and fell in love with Circe, a working class secretary. His parents did not approve of the relationship and made it clear that they wanted him to break it off. Enraged, Sionis burned down the family mansion, killing both of his parents. Upon their deaths, he inherited the family fortune and business. Sionis lacked his father's business acumen, however, and eventually ruined Janus Cosmetics by funding a failed line of face-paint make-up.

Circe, now Sionis' fiancée, broke up with him in front of his entire staff. Bruce Wayne, now the head of Wayne Enterprises, offered to bail out the company on the condition that Sionis give up control and allow Wayne to appoint his own Board of Directors. Sionis agreed, but was furious at the humiliation he had suffered.

He quickly entered the cemetery where both his parents' coffins are at, and carved a black mask from his father's coffin. Since then he became one of Gotham's biggest crime lords, Black Mask.

"How the hell did you know?" Roman asked the two voices in the room.

"That, my friend, is something you'll never find out about." the second voice replied. "Anyways, how about we turn on the lights my friend, as it's pretty dark. And your probably wondering who're we are."

Then the lights turned on, blinding Roman for a short period of time until he was able to adjust his eyes. He was then able to see the room he was in more clearly. The walls were all covered in white, but had a few stains here and there. He saw a mirror on one side of the wall, which he used to see how hw looked. He had a huge bruise on his right eye.

"There, better now?" the first voice asked. Roman looked up to the source of the voices, and was shocked.

The person with the first voice wasn't human. It looked like a hedgehog, but standing up. He had black fur, with a little bit of redness on top. The only clothing he had was a pair of white gloves on and shoes with white on top and the bottom had little red on them.

The second voice had brown hair and had glasses on. He had green pants on, with a white shirt and dark blue vest on. Roman saw the ID he had round his neck and saw that his name was **Edward Nashton,** and that he works for the G.C.P.D.

But what shocked Roman out more was the black hedgehog that's in the room. "How's this even possible? I mean, you're just a frickin' hedgehog." Roman said.

"Surprised?" the black hedgehog said with a smirk. The black hedgehog then took out a walky talky. "He's awake. What should we do with him?" he asked to someone on the other end. Then a distorted voice sounded.

"Bring him to my lair." it said. Roman was confused. What did they mean by 'lair'?

The black hedgehog then brought out a remote and it released Roman from his chains. When he was on the ground, the black hedgehog walked over and kicked Roman in the stomach to prevent him from standing.

"I know what you're planning. Just because I look like an animal, I'm actually smarter than you think." the black hedgehog said. The black hedgehog then handcuffed Roman's hands to prevent him from attacking/escaping. The last thing Roman saw was the black hedgehog over him.

"Nighty-night." he said in a mocking tone before kicking him in the face, knocking him out.

* * *

 **Who are these 2 strangers Roman encountered? And particularly, who's the black hedgehog?**

 **All will be answered in the near future or next chapter.**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter, it means a lot. Next chapter will include the fight between the Powerpuff Girls and Dexter and the Sonic Heroes. Also, it'll kick off the main plot, since the rest first ones are part of the prologue or it. And yes, Batman will get some help from inside Blackgate. And also, this story will be updated 1-2 weeks each chapter from now on.**

 **And I'll go over more in what time of Sonic this place in, and (I know, a lot of the word also in here) the black hedgehog is Shadow (If that isn't obvious).**

 **As always, please like, review, and criticism is welcome. Good night!**


End file.
